Toy guns are generally well known in the art. It is widely accepted that the most popular toy guns are those guns which actually launch a projectile because such guns satisfy a child's desire for realism. Of the projectile launching guns, those which launch soft foam projectiles are especially desirable, because the projectiles are durable and extremely safe. These guns typically include a spring-loaded reciprocating plunger which launches the projectile or dart using a blast of air.
However, the attention span of a typical child is relatively limited. Accordingly, many attempts have been made to enhance the play value of toys in general, and toy guns in particular. For example, multi-concept toys are becoming increasingly popular, such as toys that convert from an action figure into a vehicle, or toys that convert from an innocent looking object such as a radio or a camera into a weapon. Some toy guns have been adapted to launch more then one type of projectile, or to launch projectiles in two directions simultaneously. Still other toy guns have been modified to separate into two or more separate weapons.
Today's child apparently is drawn to those toy guns that are increasingly complex and realistic, and which incorporate or appear to incorporate futuristic elements. For example, some toy guns are popular simply because they have a space age appearance, which stimulates the child's imagination into thinking he or she is playing with a laser or ray gun. Some toys guns are popular because they incorporate additional features such as sights, light sources, sound effects, or magazines capable of holding extra ammunition. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for increasingly complex and futuristic toy guns that will enhance the toy's play value and that will stimulate a child's imagination.